Chocolate Cake
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: Thanks to Corporal Levi, Eren is gifted with the opportunity to try something that he has never even heard of before: cake.


**Chocolate Cake**

"Corporal...what is this?"

The day held absolutely no significance. Regardless, set before Eren on a dainty little place mat was something that he had never seen before. It was food; he was about ninety-six percent sure of that. Also, it had a rounded shape. It looked kind of like a bread roll, but it was taller.

"I figured you wouldn't know what it was," Corporal Levi sighed. Folding his arms across his chest, he beckoned Eren to the unknown object by pushing the place mat closer to him. "Why don't you try it?"

"Try it...?" Eren asked, clearly uncertain about the offer. "Do I eat it?"

"Of course you eat it, idiot. Were you planning to stick your face in it, instead?"

Straightening in his chair, Eren quickly shook his head and answered, "No, sir!"

Narrowing his eyes as the result of muted irritation, Corporal Levi ordered, "Then eat it."

Biting his tongue, Eren turned his attention back toward the mystery meal. He tilted his head to the side for further inspection. _'It's brown like bread...like burnt bread,'_ he thought. Unknowingly, Eren had given the thing a whiff. His mouth began to salivate. "It smells so good..." he whispered.

"That's probably the sugar that you're smelling," the Corporal informed. "It's sweet."

"Sweet? Like butter?" Eren asked.

"It's nothing like butter. Just eat it already."

"Okay..." Licking his lips, Eren reached for the small fork that Corporal Levi had given to him prior their discussion. He then swallowed at a lump in his throat. "You're not trying to poison me, right?"

"_Eren_."

"Okay! I'm eating it now!" Quickly, Eren shoved his fork into the bread-like thing. Upon doing this, his fork had shot straight through the spongey texture of the brown blob, causing the silver of the teeth and the glass of the plate to clink rather loudly. "Whoah, it's soft..." he noted.

"You expected it to be hard?" Corporal Levi questioned.

"Well...yeah, kinda," Eren admitted, a bit bashfully at that.

"I see. Continue."

Now knowing the consistency of his food, Eren tried a different approach. Carefully, he scooped up a fork-full and gave it another small sniff, before setting it into his mouth. Within two seconds, Eren's eyes were sparkling like diamonds. "Wh-what is this, Corporal?" he asked excitedly.

"It's called cake," Corporal Levi explained, then lecturing, "And don't talk with your mouth full. It's gross."

"Ah, sorry," Eren apologized, hastily getting his fork ready to dive back in. "It's just so good that I couldn't help myself!"

Corporal Levi's stare softened from daggers to kitchen knives, as he watched Eren take bite after bite of the sweet treat. The faint blush that was dusting his cheeks...the way that he paused between each fork-full for a quick breath of air...it was so..._so_...

"Cute..." Corporal Levi murmured, unintentionally earning Eren's attention.

Gulping back a swallow, Eren asked, "What was that, Corporal? Did you say something?"

"Nothing at all," the Corporal responded. Casually placing a hand on the back of his neck, something a tad uncommon for him to do, he questioned, "Are you enjoying the cake, Eren?"

"I am!" Eren smiled, moving back to resume his devouring of it. But before he took in another mouth-full of goodness, he was able to say, "Please tell me more about this cake, Corporal."

Answering to Eren's request, Corporal Levi said, "There's not much to it, really. Though, considering the ingredients, it is considered to be a luxury. It contains chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"The brown color that you see, Eren, that's the chocolate."

Nodding to that, Eren said, "Oh, okay," afterward adding, "I think I like chocolate."

"Considering that you nearly scoffed down that entire cake in just under four minutes, I would say so myself," Corporal Levi agreed.

Minutes later, Eren had consumed the rest of the cake, an endeavor that caused him to plop back against his chair lethargically. "Corporal..." he groaned. "I like cake, I swear it, but...I don't know if cake likes me back."

Walking closer to his underling, the Corporal pulled a small handkerchief out of his pocket. With it, he bent over and began wiping Eren's chocolate-ridden lips and face. "That's because you're a glutton and ate all of it. Typically, only one piece of cake is eaten."

"Oh..." was Eren's mumbled response.

Folding up the handkerchief and fitting it back into his pocket, Corporal Levi rose back into a stand, bringing something to Eren's attention. "I'm surprised with you," he commented.

"Huh?" Eren noised. "What do you mean?"

Corporal Levi placed a hand on his hip, while the other lifted to accentuate his pending point. "You've asked me an array of questions, however you've yet to ask me the one that I've been waiting for."

Confused, Eren moved to sit up properly, even if it hurt his stomach to do so. "What question is that, Corporal?"

With a narrowed gaze, the Corporal said, "You haven't asked me _why_ I've presented you with this cake."

Suddenly, Eren felt stupid for not questioning such a thing sooner. "Th-that's right! Why _did_ you give it to me? Did I do something commendable?"

"No."

Eren's eyebrows furrowed. "Then why-?"

"Because I wanted to," Corporal Levi cut in.

"...Why?"

"That is considered confidential information."

"Huh?! But-ugh..." Eren groaned. His stomach was absolutely killing him.

"Good luck with your digestion, Eren," Corporal Levi said, before taking his unannounced leave.

Slamming his head down onto the table, Eren moaned and shuffled his feet against the dusty floor of what once served as the Scouting Legion's main headquarters. "That man..." he whined, "...he's both a devil and a saint." With Eren's logic, the latter hinted to the fact that the Corporal had given him cake, whereas the prior meant that that very same cake was now destroying his insides.

* * *

Off in the courtyard, Corporal Levi had busied himself with sweeping the dirt-covered cobblestones of the resting station. It was a task that put him at ease, but sadly for him, that peace was soon broken.

"Corporal Levi! Corporal Levi!" Petra called out, running through the field. She stopped just before the area where grass met cobblestone, looked to her team leader and reported, "I believe Eren is pregnant, sir!"

Though the Corporal should have been shocked by what Petra had just said, honestly, he was not. "What's drawn you to that conclusion, Petra?"

Using her hands for means of explanation, Petra shouted, "His stomach has grown in size! I believe there is a baby in there!"

"It's not a baby, Petra. It's a cake."

Petra blinked away her confusion. "...A cake?"

"Yes. A cake."

Posing her second point, Petra questioned, "Then why is he vomiting so profusely?"

"That would be the cake, as well."

* * *

_Hi there! Chappy here! (:_

_Poor, Eren. The cake does not like him. :/_

_I hope you enjoyed this short and fluffy drabble! Thank you for taking the time to read! (:_

_- Chappy_


End file.
